A New Life REVAMPED!
by Perfect.PairFan2278
Summary: Sakura has been living on her own for ten years now. Her friends still visit her but other than that she's been alone. Than suddenly a boy comes into her life and her world is turned upside down. Rated T, but may change to M.
1. Prologue

**A New Life  
Prologue **

**A/N: Hello everyone~! :3 I'm finally remaking A New Life, which is a good thing because I've recently been with a friend of mine and she's helped me with my writing skills. Now, I'd like to say I've improved a lot, but that wouldn't be entirely true...Oh, crediting to that is the fact that this rewrite will probably be nothing like the original.  
**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and please don't be afraid to review, whether it be flame, praise, or just criticism, I shall endure your wrath.**

**Warnings: Rated T, but may change to M for language, mentions of things that can be taken in a bad way, and offensive material to some readers. Oh! And gore. There's always gotta be gore in my stories.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and probably will never own, Naruto. It was created by Masashi Kishimoto-san, and is his property. -sniffles and goes away to cry-**

"Talking"-Regular talking

_'Talking'_- Thinking

**"Talking"**- Extension. ex: The wind rustled behind her. **"Now, come to me child."** her eyes widened as the voice whispered in her mind. Similar to thought-speak, or telepathy.

**

* * *

**

It was an ordinary day. The sun was streaming through the mesh cover on top of a secret garden, and warming the soft earth. There was a gentle breeze coming in, and the very air seemed filled with content. A small hut lay a few feet from the a clearing, a homemade wind chime tinkling, mixing with the sounds of a bubbling brook, not too far off. Meanwhile, in the midst of this miniature world, sat a small rosette girl, her head tilted back, eyes closed, and a small smile on her face as she leaned against her mother's legs.

She stirred briefly as her mother stroked her hair, humming softly. She was young, but she was anything but stupid. She knew the world they lived in was dangerous, and she knew the risks of being in the center of a war. And right now, she had a question in the back of her mind she just had to ask.

"Mommy, do you promise to be with me forever?" she asked, cracking her eyes open to glance at her mother. In return, the woman smiled down at her child, emerald eyes shining in amusement.

"I promise to stay with you as long as forever lasts." she murmured, stroking her daughter's pink hair. Now, anyone else looking on this scene would've questioned the relation. The mother had long, dark chestnut hair that went to her waist and beautiful ivory skin. The child had short, messy bubblegum pink hair and slightly tanned skin. The only thing they had in common was the beautiful green hue of their eyes. However, despite their doubts, these two were definitely mother and daughter. The bond between them showed that.

"Mommy, what would you do if I died?" she said, glancing up at her mother curiously. The woman paused briefly, looking a the daughter in surprise. Then she sighed. It would've been inevitable anyway. They lived in a world of shinobi and death. A world where your next day could be your last. Closing her eyes, she went with the easiest path: the truth.

"Well, little Sakura...first, I'd have my night alone with you, corpse or not. Then, I'd invite Obaa-_san_ and Ojii-_san_ to come with me and prepare your funeral. We'd bury you in a satin coffin, lay you on a bed of _sakura_ petals, and sink your coffin in a river at _akatsuki_. Then, we'd spend the night singing love songs in your honor." She said, smiling, gently tapping Sakura's nose. Sakura wrinkled her nose at the action, pouting cutely. "And now," she said, glancing at her daughter. The small child looked up at her curiously. "I wish to know what you'd do if I died."

Sakura paused, looking at her mother thoughtfully before smiling. "I'd tell Okaa-_chan_ that I love her, and that I'll do anything to make sure your happy, even in the afterlife!" she said, a large grin threatening to split her face. Her mother laughed, the soft sound echoing slightly. She glanced down at her child, smiling.

"Ah, my Sakura...do you know who you remind me of?" she said, catching her child off guard.

"Uhh..what?" she said, blinking rapidly. When the question finally registered, her eyes widened and she looked at her mother curiously. "Who?" she said, her bright eyes on her mother's smiling face.

"Your just like your father, when he was young." she said, her eyes shining. Sakura was quiet for a moment, simply turning her head to look up at the stars.

"...Kotori-_chan? _What was Otou-_chan _like?" She murmured, looking back over at her mother. Kotori paused, looking down at her daughter, before sighing.

"Otou-_chan_ was quite stubborn. Whenever orders felt wrong, or cruel, he disobeyed them and found a different way to do things," she murmured, smiling. "He was very handsome...and he had many suitors. They were all eligible. Yet...he picked the one with no Kekkai Genkai, no bloodline, no power. He simply chose the pauper." she whispered, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Sakura frowned, leaning up and gently wiping at the edge of her mother's eye.

"Okaa-chan, what's a pauper?" she whispered, watching her mother's eyes flicker down to her. Kotori gave a weak smile, gently picking Sakura up so she could adjust. When done, she set her daughter on her lap.

"A pauper...is someone who's extremely poor, and incapable of supplying themselves with the basic needs of the body," she explained, pursing her lips. "and this pauper, was just that. She had nothing to give, no name, no power. Yet he still chose her." she said, a sudden, smile appearing on her face. "Do you know why?" she said, tapping on Sakura's nose. Sakura frowned, batting the hand away.

"Okaa-_chan! _Don't do that!" she whined, pouting cutely. Then, she paused, looking at her mother. "...Why?" she said, her eyes filling with curiosity.

Kotori grinned. "Because he had found the other half of himself. His soul mate. His missing puzzle piece." she whispered, standing and lifting her daughter up. "He had found his true love."

Sakura's eyes widened, and she held on tight as her mother placed her on her shoulders. "Mama...do you think I'll ever find true love?" she whispered, tightening her small hands in her mother's long hair. Kotori laughed.

"Of course you will! Your my daughter, and there's nothing in this world you can't do," she said, walking over to their small hut. She set her daughter down on the steps, smiling. Sakura brightened, once more happy with her mother's reassurance.

"Thank you Okaa-_chan_!" she said happily, smiling. Kotori smiled.

"_Douitashimashite_ Sakura-_chan_." she said, patting her daughter's head. Suddenly, she paused, Sakura looking at her curiously. "Sakura? What is it?" she asked, feeling slightly wary at the look in her daughter's eyes.

"Mom...what happened to Otou-_san?" _she whispered, looking at her mother closely. Kotori paled, her hands clenching at her sides.

"H-he...disappeared. No one knows what happened to him," she mumbled. "but I've never given up hope that he'll be found." she said, looking up. "Why do you ask, Sakura?" The rosette simply frowned and pointed behind her mother.

"Because Otou-_san _is right there." she said slowly, not comprehending the situation entirely. Kotori stiffened, her eyes widening as she slowly turned around, putting herself in a defensive position. "Mama? What's going on?" she whispered, standing up. Her eyes widened in shock as her mother forced her down again, keeping her in place with a binding jutsu. "Okaa-_chan!_" she cried, struggled fruitlessly against the jutsu. Her mother ignored her, watching her husband closely.

The waist-length brunette hair fluttered softly against a darkly tanned neck. His eyes were a dazed gray, a color that didn't fit on his handsome face. Deep lines were etched in his face, making him seem much older than he actually was. He paused, raising a hand before looking at the _kunoichi_.

"...It's been a long time Kotori. Too long." he murmured, his voice a dry whisper that seemed to echo within her mind. "Why do you keep my daughter from me?"

Kotori clenched her fist, growling angrily at him. "She is NOT your daughter!" she said, eyes cold. "You aren't Hashirama, therefore you have no right to call her daughter. Nor, do you have a right to be here!" she hissed, throwing several _kunai_ at him. The _kunai_ ripped through him, but no blood came. For a few moments, he stood there, before small bits and pieces began gathering to his injuries, healing them.

"Is this truly necessary?" he murmured, looking back at the surprised woman. "...Sakura, my _musume_. Come here." he murmured, beckoning to the child with his finger. Kotori's eyes widened.

"No! Leave my child be, foul imitation of Hashirama-_sama_!" she shrieked, throwing herself across her daughter.

At first, Sakura had no idea why her mother was panicking. Wasn't it a good thing her father wanted to see her? Confusion filled her as the moment her father beckoned her, she felt an irresistible urge to go to him. She strained against her mother, trying to get up. "Okaa-_chan__! _Let me go to Otou-_san!_" she cried, struggling against the weight above her. "Otou-_san! _HELP ME!" she cried, struggling.

Hashirama blinked, a brief flicker appearing in his eyes before it faded. "...As you wish child," he murmured. "'Your demand is easy enough." he murmured, raising a hand. A brief flicker was Kotori's only warning, before a _kunai_ had been buried within her back. She gave a choked gasp, tightening her hold on Sakura as she was struck with a bought of hacking. Blood spattered from her lips, staining Sakura's cheek and the grass around her. She struggled to stay conscious, to keep that...that, creature from her child. However, her strength was quickly fading. She looked up at the one who killed her, seeing a brief flash of the man she had fallen in love with. Right now, it didn't matter that it wasn't exact. This...thing, was the closest she had to a husband. The closest thing Sakura had to a father.

"Hashirama...if that is you, please...come back..protect our child..." she whispered, blood dripping from her mouth as she slumped forward onto her daughter, the light in her eyes fading. The being that claimed to be Hashirama stiffened, his eyes flickering from the hazy black color they had been, to a sharp, rich brown. They shone briefly, making him seem close to tears, before a dull haze covered them.

Sakura was frozen in shock. As soon as the blood had hit her, she had struggled to determine whether or not it was her mother's blood, or something else. Once she was aware of her mother's blank eyes and dead weight, panic built up in her chest.

"Okaa-_chan!_ Wake up, Okaa-_chan!" _she shrieked, shaking her mother desperately. There was the sound of rustling fabric as Kotori's body rolled from Sakura's, landing in the grass with a soft thud. Sakura gave a choked cry of desperation, scrambling up and cradling her mother to her chest. "Okaa-_chan! _Okaa-_chan_..." she whimpered, tears rolling down her face.

Hashirama walked forward slowly, the grass dying where he walked. He watched as Sakura looked up in fear, scrambling up and taking a _kunai_ from her mother's pouch. "S-stay away!" she cried. "Your not Otou-_san_! If you were, you wouldn't have hurt Okaa-_chan!_" she screamed, throwing the weapon at Hashirama. Once more, the air seemed to ripple around him and the weapon tore through. And just like before, the wound repaired itself.

"Your right child...this isn't your Otou-_san_. Not anymore..."

Sakura's head snapped up, eyes wide. "Who's there?" she called, shivering as the soft voice seemed to wrap itself around her mind, ringing in her ears.

"My name...is unimportant. All you need to know...is that your father is dead."

The small child's eyes widened and she suddenly shot to her feet. "Your wrong! 'Tou-_san_ isn't dead, he's alive! He's just not himself!" she shrieked, glaring at Hashirama. "That's...that's not 'Tou-_san..._" she whispered, eyes doubtful.

Hashirama simply looked at her, before opening his mouth. Sakura's eyes widened when she realized the sly voice had been coming from him...or rather, the small snake nestled within his mouth. "He is dead...right now, what you see is simply a puppet. He is mine to control and do with as I please!" The snake hissed, slithering from Hashirama's mouth. The moment he left, Hashirama's eyes cleared and he looked at Sakura.

"...My _musume..._I'm sorry." he murmured, taking several steps forward. Sakura watched him warily, only moving when he crouched down beside Kotori and held her close. "_Koibito...gomen nasai..."_ he whispered, tears running down his cheeks. He gave the corpse a gentle hug, before looking at his daughter. "I...cannot stay any longer." he murmured. "But, you must be strong. Your mother and I are with you...little cherry blossom..."

As he spoke, a gentle breeze snatched his words. His body soon began to change into dust, and slowly, his body crumbled away, his smiling face the last thing Sakura saw.

"POPPA!" Sakura screamed, running forward and reaching for where her father had been, moments before. "No...no! Poppa, you can't leave me!" she sobbed, falling to her knees. Her eyes teared up as a warm breeze caressed her.

_My sweet musume...don't cry. We're always here._

Sakura's tears spilled over and she closed her eyes sadly. "Okaa-_san..._Otou-_san..._" she whispered, bowing her head for a moment. Then she stood up and reached for her father's holster. She withdrew a _shuriken_, holding it for a moment. Then she looked at the snake with cold eyes. "Die."

With that, the small girl ran forward, throwing her knife at the snake. For a moment, time slowed. Then, the knife plunged home, and there was a shriek of pain.

"Argh! Ugh...be warned, child of flowers...Though I, Orochimaru, am weakened now, I'll return! With stronger forces!"

The snake writhed for a moment, before it disappeared in a puff of white smoke. Sakura stared at the space for a moment, before her eyes fluttered shut. Briefly, she heard the snap of the entrance to the garden and the sounds of her godfather, Minato crying her name.

"SAKURA! SAKURA, WAKE UP! SAKURAAAA..."

_

* * *

_**Alright, I never really explained things in the other version, and I think I was a bit rushed there...I added a prologue this time, so hopefully it makes more sense. ConCrit is welcomed with open arms, flames even more so. Praise is also accepted, but only when it's actually worth praising.**

**If you have any questions, concerns, comments, or just plain out want to annoy me, just PM me.  
**

**Glossary**

_Akatsuki: Dawn, or daybreak._

_Obaa/Ojii: Grandma/Grandpa. _

_Okaa/Otou: Mother/Father._

_-Chan: A term of endearment, normally used for girls. ex: Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. _

_Douitashimashite: Your welcome._

_Kotori: Small bird. _

_Musume: Daugher_

_Kunoichi: Female ninja_

_Kunai: A type of knife. It's a typical shinobi weapon, and is shaped like this: _http: . com/images/ a04/ca/i0/ steel-kunai-knife-200X200 . jpg

_-Sama: A term of high respect. Can be given to boys, and girls. It's lower then -dono, which means lord, but still conveys great respect. "Mitoko-sama! It's great that your finally back. The company has missed you."_

_Sakura: Cherry blossom  
_

_-San: A typical term of respect. Used for one you know, but not really close to. Sometimes used for those close to you, but more oftentimes for people you just meet. ex: "Oh! Hiroshi-san, it's nice to finally meet you."  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**A New Life  
Chapter One  
**

**A/N: I'm back! As I mentioned in NATIM, I have my muse back and I'm working on my stories while it lasts. This one is actually one I want to focus my attention one, especially since I haven't worked on it often, and I wanted to get my revamp up to at least chapter three...so, enjoy! Oh! I forgot to put this in glossary before, but koibito is a word for lover, and gomen nasai is I'm very sorry.**

**On a side note...I just reread my old version, and though I can't say if this one is any better, I completely and utterly _sucked_ while writing that. My grammar was horrible, I misspelled so many words...ugh, I'm just glad I made a new one.  
**

**Warnings: Rated T, but may change to M for language, mentions of things that can be taken in a bad way, and offensive material to some readers. Oh! And gore. There's always gotta be gore in my stories.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and probably will never own, Naruto. It was created by Masashi Kishimoto-san, and is his property. *proud that she hasn't cried*  
**

"Talking"-Regular talking

_'Talking'_- Thinking

**"Talking"**- Extension. ex: The wind rustled behind her. **"Now, come to me child."** her eyes widened as the voice whispered in her mind. Similar to thought-speak, or telepathy.

**MUST READ!**

**There was some confusion which I got PMs about, so let me clear this up with an age chart...**

**Sakura: Prologue- 6 yrs old. Current Time: 16 yrs old.**

**Ino: Prologue- 6.5 yrs old. Current- 16 yrs old.  
**

**Naruto: Prologue- 6 yrs old. Current- 16 yrs old.**

**Minato: Prologue- 28 yrs old. Time of death- 38 yrs old.**

**Hashirama: Time of death/Prologue -39 yrs old. **

**Kotori: Time of death/Prologue- 32 yrs old. **

* * *

**_Previously, on A New Life..._**

_The snake writhed for a moment, before it disappeared in a puff of white smoke. Sakura stared at the space for a moment, before her eyes fluttered shut. Briefly, she heard the snap of the entrance to the garden and the sounds of her godfather, Minato crying her name._

_"SAKURA! SAKURA, WAKE UP! SAKURAAAA..."_

_**Now, currently ten years later...**_

A young rosette girl looked up at the at the net screening her from the higher world. _'Well, not exactly screening.'_ she mused, sighing. _'According to Naruto, it keeps me safe...' _she groaned, crossing her arms.

"Mou, Sakura-chan! Why are you sulking?"

Sakura gave a slight smile, standing. "Well, speak of the devil," she chuckled, turning around and grinning at the blond running up to her. "Naruto, what are you doing here?" she asked curiously, watching as Naruto gave a sheepish chuckle and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, since your house got wrecked two years ago, and you had to move here, I finally got the time to make a deal with Ino-_nee-chan!_" he announced excitedly. "The deal was, that if I can keep my side of our room clean, I'd get to visit you whenever I wanted!" he said, rushing and pulling Sakura into a large hug.

"N-Naruto! Let me go!" Sakura cried, struggling to free herself from the boys grip. "Come on! I don't need to suffocate before the party!" she complained, eyes widening as Naruto dropped her onto the soft grass. "_Baka_! That hurt!" she whined, standing and rubbing her sore behind. "I'm a girl, you can't go being so rough with girls! Even if your stupid _Nee-sama_ lets you do it at home!"

Naruto whined, crossing his arms. "Neh, Ino-_nee-chan_ doesn't let me be rough! That's why I do it with you!" he muttered, uncrossing his arms and giving Sakura a puppy-like pout. Sakura's eye twitched, and she simply shook her head. "_Demo_-!"

Sakura held up a single hand, a light green tinge surrounding it. "Naruto...go." she muttered, looking at him with narrowed eyes. Naruto gulped, before grinning nervously and giving a small bow.

"Okay! Bye, Sakura-_chan_, I'll see you later!" he shouted, turning and practically climbing the stairs five at a time. Sakura watched him go for a moment, amusement clear in her eyes, before she took a deep breath and sighed.

"Ah...well, I may as well take time to relax..." she sighed, turning and walking towards the clearing in front of her wooden hut. She smiled when she saw the young tree that she and Minato had planted two years prior to his death, three years before the current day. The rosette's eyes saddened as she thought about her godfather. '_Minato...wherever you are, I hope your spirit rests in peace.' _she thought, kneeling beside the small brook and giving a quick prayer. When all was said and done, she stood and walked towards the tree.

Though young, the _sakura_ tree stood tall and proud, it's branches arching over the river, almost as if caressing it or guarding it. Sakura smiled, stroking the smooth bark, before she climbed nimbly up the trunk of the tree, reaching for a branch and pulling herself up. She hooked her foot in one of the low branches, quickly adjusting herself so she could swing into one of the larger branches. She smiled as she landed on the largest of the branches, the main 'seat' in the tree. She settled herself quickly, sitting down and closing her eyes. Once she did it, she felt the familiar rustle of the Earth coming to her.

From the outside, many would've freaked out. The wind was rustling gently, and the stream seemed more lively, but it wasn't that that would've caught your attention. It was the swirls of blue, green, red, and yellow swirling in the air around the tree. Many would've claimed it a hallucination, but those who were _shinobi_ knew. It was _chakra_. The energy that made a ninja strong...well, most ninja.

The _chakra_ swirled around Sakura for a moment, before in a sudden burst, they converged upon her all at once.

**(Within Sakura's world...)**

_Sakura was in a world all her own. There was a gentle light, a warmth that seemed to come from everywhere at once. There was a brief pause, before Sakura opened her eyes and smiled. She slowly stood up, __looked__ around the familiar world. "Mi-kun__, I'm here!" she called, watching as the yellow swirl suddenly intensified, before it slowly converged and formed the familiar shape of her godfath__er. _

_Familiar bright blue eyes sparkled in amusement as a warm smile shone down upon her. "Hello, Sakura-chan. Your looking well." Minato said, chuckling as he floated over to her. Sakura rolled her eyes and poked his side in irritation. _

_"Hey, just cause your not really here, doesn't mean I can't annoy you!" she threatened, watching Minato give a sheepish chuckle. "Got it, Oji-san?" she demanded, hands on her hips as she glared at him. Minato simply laughed out loud, clutching at his stomach as his laughter intensified. "Minato-kun!" _

_Minato waved his hand, taking several deep breaths and finally calming down. "Ah, gomen, Sakura. Really, you should expect this stuff out of me...I mean, I am Naruto's dad." he said, rolling his eyes and waving off her irate glare. "Seriously though, what's with you calling me first? Normally you call Hashirama Senju-san, or Kotori Haruno-san." he said, tilting his head to the side curiously. Sakura stiffened, before she looked away._

_"I...guess I just needed someone to talk to that wasn't Okaa-chan or 'Tou-san." she whispered, hugging her arms to herself. Minato watched her for a moment, before he walked forward and pulled her into a hug._

_"Well, I guess you'd better start talking kiddo. I'm only here for so long." _

**(Outside, within the real world.)**

The _chakra_ had stilled, flowing quickly into Sakura. Once it was gone, everything else seemed to grow bleak. The wind still blew, but it was now tainted with the scent of darkness. The sun had vanished behind the clouds, just like the warm atmosphere had vanished behind a threat. And stepping over the stream, were two people cloaked in black with red clouds.

One of them looked up, seeing the girl in the _sakura_ tree. "Ryoga-_sama_, is that her?" A quiet male voice, tinged with a slight _kansai dialect_ murmured, looking over at the taller one.

"_Aa."_ A boyish voice, but definitely female. Ryoga looked down at her smaller partner, contempt flashing on her face. "Get ready." she murmured, taking out a weapon.

"What are you doing in my home?"

Ryoga's eyes widened and she whirled around to face a confused -and slightly angry- rosette.

**(A few minutes ago, in Sakura's world...)**

_Sakura took a deep breath as she finished, trembling slightly. Minato's eyes were dark and concerned. "Sakura...I had no idea that was how you felt. You should've told someone about these nightmares." he murmured. Sakura sniffed slightly, turning away._

_"I know...but I didn't want to worry anyone." she whispered. "Ino even had a door built into her side of her and Naruto's room, to make sure that she could always come in and check on me." she muttered, looking back. She was slightly peeved when she noticed Minato wasn't paying attention to her. Hell, he wasn't even looking at her! "Minato!"_

_The blond man held a hand up, eyes narrowed. "Sakura, wake up. There's danger outside...to you, and to your garden." _

_Sakura's eyes widened as the chakra converged within her, before bursting out towards her. The last thing she saw, was Minato fading into chakra, joining in the white blur carrying her away._

**(Back outside.)**

Sakura watched the two warily. If they were dangerous enough to make Minato kick her out, she should be wary. Her hand formed quick, nearly invisible signs, and a small _chakra _scalpel in her right hand.

"I asked a question. Why are you here, in my home?" she growled, crouching down in an aggressive stance. Ryoga narrowed her eyes, shifting into a defensive stance. A familiar flash of silver alerted Sakura to the _kunai_ in her hand.

"I am here on my master's orders. Now, give me what I want!" Ryoga shouted, rushing forward and slicing with her _kunai_. Sakura narrowed her eyes, easily dodging the very clumsy move. "Don't just stand there boy, do something!" Ryoga snarled, glaring at her partner. For a moment, nothing happened. Then he darted forward, pinning Sakura to the _sakura_ tree.

"Do not struggle. It's worthless." the boy said, finally looking up. The sunlight fell onto his face, and Sakura felt herself blush red. The boy who was holding her...he couldn't be more than a few months older than her! And his eyes...they were as empty as a void, yet still...such a beautiful, mysterious midnight black. "Just give us what we want, and we shall leave you and this place alone."

Oh. My. Kami. Was that a _kansai dialect_? Wait...it sounded so familiar. Where had she heard the cold voice before?

Suddenly, a _kunai_ was embedded in the tree trunk. "_Teme_! Just kill her!" Ryoga snapped, stalking towards the two. The boy simply pinned her with some _shuriken_, using the _shadow stitching_ technique.

"There is no need to do that." he answered quietly, turning and facing Ryoga. "As long as we get what we need." With that, he turned once more to Sakura. He opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by an angry woman.

"No need, my ass!" Ryoga screeched. "I'm your superior, and you listen to what I say! As long as you wear the hood and cloak of _Akatsuki_, you listen to our code of conduct!" she stalked forward, attempting to slap the back of her partner's head. However, he caught her hand before it made contact.

"Your annoying." he growled. "_Urusai." _he dropped her hand and turned back to Sakura. "Just give us what we want. Then we'll leave." he said quietly, black eyes glinting. Sakura's eye twitched slightly.

"I don't know what you want! That's what I've been trying to say all this time!" Sakura shouted, squirming as the boy came forward. She stopped struggling when she heard him chuckle. "W-what's so funny?" she demanded, glaring at him.

The boy simply chuckled darkly. "You are a very naive girl. Through all this, you haven't noticed that what we want...is you?" he asked, looking up at her. Sakura stiffened, feeling herself blush.

_'Dammit! Why does the bad guy have to be so freaking hot? _she thought angrily, leaning away from him. "I'm not naive! And there is no way I'm ever gonna let such rude bastards take me away!" she roared, her _chakra_ scalpel cutting through the ropes. She aimed a kick at the boy's head, watching as it caught him, sending him flying towards the stream. She skidded back a few feet, before rushing towards the other woman. "Die!" she snarled, her hand shooting towards her chest.

Suddenly, Sakura was pushed back, and Ryoga stood tall. "Fool. Did you think you could take down one of _Akatsuki's_ best?" she scoffed, standing straight. Sakura glared at her, standing up. "Now, just come peacefully, and I won't burn down this little shit-hole you call a home." she said, raising her hands. They moved in complex hand signs for a moment, and Sakura was shocked to find that she couldn't catch most of them. "_Fire style! Fireball ju-"_ she was cut off, her eyes bulging out as a large orange blur hit her from behind.

"_Bakas! Don't mess with Sakura-chan, or her home!" _

Ryoga flew forward, crashing into the _sakura_ tree's trunk. There was a sickening crack, and slumped down. A trail of red followed her head, and when she slumped down, it slowly dripped around her head.. The orange blur suddenly dropped down beside Sakura, and the rosette slowly turned to face him. "N-Naruto...is she...?" she trailed off, eyes wide.

Naruto grimaced, before giving a grave nod. "Yeah...I didn't mean to though, Sakura-_chan_! It was an accident!" he begged, eyes pleading her not to be angry. Sakura blinked, still slightly shocked. Then she centered herself and gave him a shaky smile.

"It's alright. She was an ass anyway." Sakura said, smiling. Then she noticed the extra bulk on Naruto's shoulder, her eyes widening. "Naruto! Set him down!" she exclaimed, watching as Naruto blinked at her sudden outburst. The dense boy glanced at his shoulder, noticing the boy now stirring.

"Ah! I completely forgot about this guy! I grabbed him and tried to get him to talk, but he just kept asking where he was and who I was." Naruto complained, setting the boy on his feet. He swayed slightly at first, before Sakura reached over and steadied him.

"Ugh...! Get away!" he shouted, pushing her back. Sakura stumbled, quickly regaining her balance as she looked at the boy questioningly. "Don't touch me. Who the hell are you, and why the hell am I in this place?" he demanded, glaring at Sakura. Naruto's eye twitched and he reached clenched his fist, ready to punch him. Then he paused, Sakura glaring at him.

When Naruto had dropped the fist, she turned to look at the boy. "What's your name? Once you tell me, I could probably help you out." she offered, smiling kindly. For a moment, it seemed like the boy was going to run away. Then, he sighed.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." he mumbled, looking away. "I'm the last of my family...aside from my older brother. He and I got separated, and next thing I know, I'm here." he said, his eyes suddenly sparking with anger. "Now tell me what the hell is going on here!"

Sakura's eye twitched. _'Stupid rude boy...' _she thought angrily, counting to ten quickly. Then she faced Sasuke, her eyes clear. "I don't know why your here. You came with another girl, saying you wanted me." she said slowly, her eyes drifting past the boy. "The cloak you were wearing is on Naruto's shoulder. Maybe that will help jog some memories?"

Sasuke turned warily, before he caught sight of the cloak. Immediately, his eyes flashed red, and he shoved Naruto away. "Keep that thing as far from me as possible!" he shouted, trembling slightly. Sakura gave him a concerned look.

"Sasuke, what's wrong with the cloak? You were wearing it up until I kicked you..." she started, watching as he glared at the offensive material.

"It's evil. I...I can't explain what it does. But you can't think with it. Everything that goes through your mind isn't yours, and whatever you want to say gets changed into what it makes you say." he muttered, crossing his arms. "Pein made it. It's something I can't wear."

Sakura tilted her head to the side curiously. "Pain? How can Pain make something?" she asked curiously, watching as Sasuke ripped the cloak from Naruto. "What are you doing? You just said to keep it away!" she protested, watching as Sasuke went through hand signs. Sakura's eyes widened. _Those are the hand signs that woman made!_

Sasuke finished his hand seals, his eyes red. "_Fire style! Fireball jutsu!" _he shouted, aiming for the cloak. Naruto and Sakura squeaked as they jumped back from the small, but very hot, fireball. Sasuke kept going, his eyes irate and angry, and after a minute or two, he finally stopped. The cloak was gone. In it's place, was a charred circle of grass.

Sakura and Naruto turned to stare at Sasuke with wide eyes. "J-just what the hell are you?" Sakura demanded._  
_

_

* * *

_**So here, is my revamped chapter one! Tell me what you think, and what I should improve. If the characters are OC and they shouldn't be, tell me and I'll fix it. That, or tell you that's how they're supposed to be here. Any other problems, just PM or review it to me, and I'll PM _you_ about it. And yes, I do know I made Ino and Naruto siblings. Yes, I made Ino a step-sister by marriage. And yes, I know I'll get complaints.  
**

**Question? Comments? Concerns? Wanna whine? PM me.  
**

**Glossary:**

_Baka:_ Idiot, a common insult that's not considered _too_ rude in Japan. Still rude though.

_Nee-chan: _Older sister. Shorter version of Onee-chan/san/sama, depending on respect level.

_Demo: _But

_Shinobi: _A ninja. In times when Shinobi were common, they often pledged himself to only one person, their _hime_(princess/female) or their _dono_(Sir/Lord/Master/male), but in _Naruto_ they serve the village.

_Chakra_: The energy within yourself. In _DBZ_ it's called chi. Used for most shinobi techniques.

_Oji:_ Uncle in Japanese.

_Kansai dialect: _A group of Japanese dialects in the Kansai region. The kansai dialect is often characterized as being both more melodic, and harsher than the regular speech.

_Aa:_ It's basically a way to say yes. It's more offhanded, kinda of like someone saying "sure" in English.

_Teme_: A rude way of saying 'you'. Since rude doesn't really fly in Japan, this is very bad. Can also be considered bastard.

_Shuriken: _A standard shinobi weapon. It's a useful weapon, and can be used in many techniques. Some variety of shuriken are: http: /bottegavanzimmel. altervista. org/sitobottega/le. armi/shuriken1. jpg

_Shadow Stitching:_ This is a fun thing to do, and you can even do it in real life. Basically, in here, it's the use of shuriken without your opponent seeing you, successfully securing them to one spot. In real life, a really cool way to do it -without injuring yourself and your friends- is to get a few play shuriken or kunai from Amazon or something, and pin your friend down. If your friend can get free, you've lost and your technique needs work. If you can keep them trapped for at least ten seconds, you've managed to defeat your opponent.

_Akatsuki: _Dawn, or daybreak. It's what the organization is called. (SPOILER! They will be one of the main antagonists throughout the series, and eventually, someone good will join them.)

_Urusai:_ Shut up. Be quiet. Stop talking. Basically, it's like telling everyone be quiet differently.

_Fire style! Fireball jutsu!: _...Do I really have to explain this? Come on, we're all Naruto fans here, aren't we?


End file.
